Green haired girl
by katyamorte
Summary: first of all sorry for bad english there can be some writing and gramer mistakes its a story about Sanji's new girlfriend named Lilya sanji finally founds a girl for him only problem is she have the same hair colour with zoro :)
1. Chapter 1

Before i start my story there can be some grammer and writing mistakes sorry for that i hope you enjoy it :)

That was a big party again in a country named whatever in whereever. Straw hat crew was beated the enemy and saved the county. There was a big fire in the middle. That was so crowded but everyone was looking happy with Brook's songs. Chopper, Usopp, Franky, sanji and Luffy were dancing next to the fire. Zoro was watching them while he is drinking a huge cup of sake. Robin and Nami were sitting in a silence place and talking about fashion. At that time a girl with very long green hair, brown clothes and red trainers walked trought the crowd. But no body looked at her. She went next to Nami and robin. "Hi" she said. Nami and robin looked at her at the same time. "hi" they said.

"You are the straw hat crew right?" she asked. Nami looked at her carefully. She had brown eyes, green long shining hair, a white skin as powder, two big circle earrings and thick brown lips. "Yes" Nami said. "i wanted to meet u my name is Lilya thanks for san=ving our countr powerfull crew." when she was saying that she was looking at sanji dancing next to the fire.

"do u know him?" lilya said without stop looking at sanji.

"yes, he is our chef."

"Cool , what is his name?"

"he is sanji."

"sanji is he the black leg sanji? , i saw his wante poster but there is no simularity with real sanji he is looking like a handsome guy."

Nami and robin was suprised they looked each other and smiled.

L: "By the way when u r leaving?"

N:"we should stay here about one week for set the flight."

"where r u going to stay at this one week."

"i dont know we r thinking about stay in a hotel but that will be expencive. we should save our money for feed Luffy."

" if u want you can stay at my home with me for free."

Nami's eyes turn to beli.

"free...?" nami repaid

"yes of course."

"yes we r going to stay with u." Nami said she was looking so happy "is it okey for u too ?" nami asked to robin. Robin shaked her had the meaning of yes. " ok theyn we will come to your home tmarrow because i thinks guys will fall in a sleep here."

lilya smiled "here is my den den mushi number she said while she is writing her den den mushi number on a piece of paper then she wrote her adres back side of paper. "see u tmrw morning." she said. she started walking to home. sound of music was getting lower. When she arrived her home at the beach she thinked about cleaning up the home but se was so lazy and she was not caring about how dirty her home is she just cleaned up the kitchen for sanji. she was realy bad at cooking actually she tried to use her kitchen once nearly house burned because of this she was always delivering food from out. she taked a shower with her special shampoos and conditioners. after shover she put on special and expencive oils to her hair. she combed her hair for an hour then finally she falled in sleep.

That was about 2am she woke up with sound of her den den muschi. she opend the den den muschi "hi its lilya" she said her sound was sleepy. "hi lilya im Nami we r going to come if u r ready."

"yes come on." she said and closed the den den muschi. she weard a brown mini dress and her orange trainers she have lots of trainers from every model and every colour. she combed her hair until they come. Lilya opened the door and met with every memeber of straw sanji saw her his eye turned to heart.

"welcome to my home u can do anything u want feel like feel like you r at home but there is only one rule DONT TOUCH MY HAIR!


	2. Chapter 2

Her home was full of antique everything was brown. there was a dinner table oposide of door. when Luffy saw dinner table he realized that he is hungry. "hoy sanji im hungry make something to eat." luffy said sanji dont awnsered him just lightted up his cigarette. "Lilya-san can u show me the kitchen." he said. "yes of course." she was little nervous because of talking with sanji.

He started cooking his hand was so fast an delicous smells were coming from food he made. she was wondering to ask him if she can watch him or not. But she was shy about it. finally she collected all her confidance and said "sanji-kun."

"yes lilya san." Lilya took a deep breathe putted her most beatufle smile on. "can i watch u while u r cooking. "of course i will be so happy about it."

"i have no cooking abilities"

"i cant teach u how to cook but you can learn cooking with helping someone who is cooking."

"so can i help u." she was dont caring about learn how to cook but she thinks that is a good way to get closer with sanji

"yes of course u can help me can u start with washing those carrots" he said then give a few carrots to lilya.

Finally cooking was over. it was took a long time with lilya's help. sanji was carrying a huge plate with lots of meat in it. Lilya was walking after him. Lilya sitted next to sanji her hart was beating so fast but after seven minutes her heart beatings turned to normal. after meal while they were chatting Lilya feelt a little pain on her sholder. when she turned around she saw Franky


	3. Chapter 3

"what r u doing?" she said her sound was little angry.

"there was a fly on your sholder." franky awnsered "its not a fly its a small tatoo. "a tatoo? is that a angle?"

"yes it is ." "do it have a special meaning?." usopp asked

"yes, Angel was my mothers name and her name is only thing i know about her. when i was 1 years old she expulsid by goverment becouse of the book she wrote about goverment after she left home i was alone with my father and my horse named Brown for 14 years in a small house my father was a farmer. but when i was 15 years old a trouble happend. some pirates destroyed our village they killed my dad and Brown they kidnapped me and sell to the celestial dragons they used me as a slave for 3 years one they a men named Fisher Tiger comed and save all the slaves. i runned away from there and start living in this small country." she oppened her dres's zip. There was the mark of celestial dragons on her back just like Hancock. a little tear falled frome her left eye. quickly she closed her zip.

" nobody knows where is she living now my biggest wish is find her again and meet with her i will search all the world for my mother. "

there been a silence for a few minutes then lilya said; "brook you r a musician right why dont we sing." yes that is a good idea Luffy said brook took his violin he was about to start playing but he sudenly stopped. 'lilya-san may u let me to see your panties." Lilya looked at the Brook's eyes but he was just a skeleton and he had no eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"no." she said her sound was relax. "ok then" brook said but he was looking sad. he started to playing with his violin. They singe, ate, drunk all day skipped like that. Finally that was sleeping time.

"ok" lilya said "if zoro sleeps in sofa and otherss sleep in the rooms someone should sleep in my room. i have 2 beds. sanji shouted "i want to sleep with u lilya-san." "ok then." lilya said and start walking to her room. sanji was following her with dancing or smt like that. he was looking very happy. (u can guess how sanji will look :)) every crew member was suprised. they turned to lilya and said "r u sure about this ?!" at the same time. "yes it will be alright he is a nice guy and i can protect my self."

Lilya closed the door of her bedroom. There was two beds and two of them were untidy. there was clothes, trainers, underwears and jewelers all over the room. she found her sleepwear under her bed. she started to search pajamas for sanji. finally she found her ex boyfriends pajamas. they were very large for sanji. She watched him while he is dressing up. He had a good body and he was handsome.

"do u have a boyfriend ?" sanji asked.

"i had three months ago but that was not a relationship that was a realtionshit. i dont care about him anymore."

sanji waited she to dress up actually he was jus hoping to see her while she is dressing up.

"can u turn your back ?" she said that was a disapointment for sanji. sanji was about to lay his bed but there was lot of clothes on it "just throw them, thats what i do." Lilya said.

"no i cant throw them." sanji tidyed them upand putted in to right place. "you r so cute." she said. actually she didnt want to say that but words escaped from her mought. sanji was saying things that she couldnt undrstnd and dancing or doing somt silly. "lets sleep i will turn off the lights have a good sleep."

two of them layed to there beds. a few minutes later she heard sanjis sound he was thinking outside about something. "what r u talking about ?" "oh nothing." he said his noise was pretty nervous. (actualy he was thinking lilya naked.)

"your home is at the beach wanna go to swim tmrrw i really want to see u in bikinis. " said sanji.

"i wanna go but i cant swim im a devil fruit user."

"u r a devil fruit user ? which devil fruit u ate."

"i ate bura bura no mi (buraddo means blood in japanise. i looked it up from a dictinory :))

so i can control the blood of every living thing. But even my devil fruit power i cant stand seing blood."


End file.
